memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Charivretha zh'Thane
) |Affiliation = Federation, Andorian Empire |Marital Status = bonded |Spouse(s) = Zherathrizar (bondmate)|Children = Thirishar (chei)|Occupation = politician|Office = Federation Councilor|InOffice = 2368-2376|HomeMemberState = Andorian Empire|PrecededBy = th'Vrash|SucceededBy = Kellerasana zh'Faila }} Charivretha zh'Thane (or Vretha) was an Andorian zhen in the 24th century. She served as Andor's representative to the Federation Council in the late 2360s and the 2370s. Vretha was the zhavey of Starfleet ensign Thirishar ch'Thane (or Shar). Vretha and Shar maintained polite relations, but were at odds for a time when Shar refused to return home to Andor to perform the shelthreth ritual with his bondgroup. ( ) Biography One of Vretha's bondmates was Zherathrizar. ( }}) Vretha was elected to the Federation Council in 2368 with the Modern Progressive Party's majority in the Parliament Andoria. Her mandate was to improve the Andorian Empire's trading positions with non-Federation worlds. ( ) In April of 2376 she contacted Shar at his new posting on Deep Space 9 to convey her concerns after the recent attack and, as she always did, put pressure on Shar to return to Andor for the shelthreth. The two ended the conversation with typical politeness, but immediately afterward Shar shattered the console with an infuriated kick. ( ) In May of 2376 Vretha was visiting the Europa Nova colony for talks when an Iconian gateway opened above the planet, pouring out radioactive waste from a Malon freighter. She was evacuated to Deep Space 9 and used the opportunity to again pressure her chei, Shar, into returning to Andoria. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) She stayed on at the station and Bajor for the next few months to participate in talks for Bajor's admittance into the Federation. In June, she brought Shar's bondmates to DS9 in an attempt to put further pressure on Shar. Shar was resistant, but promised to return to Andor when he had returned from a three-month exploratory mission to the Gamma Quadrant onboard the . ( }}) She stayed on DS9 until September when she witnessed to the signing ceremony for Bajor's admittance into the Federation. She then left, without Shar. ( }}) In November of 2376, Vretha was kidnapped by a radical faction on Andor who feared that a discovery that Shar had made while in the Gamma Quadrant would be used to radically alter the Andorian species. Vretha was rescued by a Starfleet team that included Shar, Ensign Prynn Tenmei and Commander Phillipa Matthias. She subsequently resigned as Federation Councillor. ( ) ''Destiny'' timeline In 2381, zh'Thane was amongst the estimated 63 billion Federation citizens killed by the Borg Collective during its attempted extermination of the Federation and allied worlds. Refusing to abandon her home because she felt there was nowhere to go and nothing remaining to protect, she instead gathered in Therin Park in Laibok along with hundreds of other Andorians awaiting their doom. Even as the strike came, she still hoped that it wouldn't end like this; during her years on the Council, she had often been amazed by Starfleet's seemingly endless resourcefulness, but admitted to herself that it may not have been so endless after all, and mourned not for herself, but for the loss of the profound beauty around her. ( |Lost Souls}}) ''Online'' timeline After Federation President Nanietta Bacco announced she would be stepping down at the end of her current term in 2392, zh'Thane indicated she would run for the office. However, she never became a formal candidate and the election was eventually won by Aennik Okeg of Sauria. ( ) Appearances * * |Demons of Air and Darkness}} * }} * * * * }} * * * |Lost Souls}} * Connections Category:Andorians Category:Federation Councillors Category:2381 deaths